


Get Better!!!

by tsukkiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, just some sick day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiangel/pseuds/tsukkiangel
Summary: in which your’re sick (fever? cold? flu? who knows) and you’re doting boyfriend plays doctorthis is a very self indulgent feel good fic :) i haven’t been feeling the best so now i will imagine my fav boyfie comforting me :)a/n: zosui is a japanese rice soup made from precooked rice and dashi broth that’s seasoned with soy sauce, and umeboshi are pickled plums. I chose japanese foods that are usually given to sick ppl :)
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Get Better!!!

If the volleyball club knew just how annoying Oikawa would get when you didn’t come to school, they would have personally dragged you out of bed and to school. But, that wouldn’t be fair to your fever ridden self, just because your lovely boyfriend couldn’t handle 8 hours without your constant affection (more like him plaguing you with his love). So, for the first time in a long time, Oikawa left practice at a reasonable time.

“Oi Shittkawa, if you’re going to go bother (y/n), you better bring ‘em something. Don’t be a freeloader and make sure they actually eat something nutritious”

“Iwaaaaaa-chan! Don’t berate me, I know more than you about being a good boyfriend. Taking care of my lovely little babe is nothing on me!” He semi-ignored his vice captain’s berating while locking up the gym. 

“I’m serious,” he gave his friend a stern look paired with a serious tone “You better pick up real food this time, not just milk bread and your favorite flavor of sports drink.”

“Yeah whatever, Iwa” the setter waved at him while walking down the road towards the convenience store in your neighborhood “Try and remember who has been in more relationships here!” Now that statement really pissed off the ace.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

Arriving at your front door, he fiddled with the plastic bags in his hand, excitement flowing through him after not seeing his love all day; even more excitement came after he heard your front door creek open. Instead of being greeted by the smiling face of his beau, he was met with what could only be described as a walking corpse.

“AHHHH (y/n)-CHAN!!! You look horrible!”

His remark garnered a scowl “Thanks Tooru, I’m really feeling the love here,”

“I’m sorry babylove-” grimacing at the stupid nickname, you ushered him in before your neighbors decided to get nosey “But I missed seeing your perfect face all day, so I’m going to do everything in my power to make you better so you can come to school Monday. Now shoo shoo! Back to bed you go” The brunet unpacked his haul - a couple containers of pre-made zosui, a box of ginger tea packets, umeboshi, and your favorite sports drink flavor. He hummed - some pop song he heard at the store - while pouring the soup into a pot, heating it up on your stovetop, meanwhile he started the kettle to make the ginger tea. After finishing all the preparations, he arranged your meal on a tray and made his way to your room.

Three quick knocks rapped at your bedroom door “Baaa-byyyy your dutiful boyfriend is here to serve youuuuu” Pushing the ajar door open with his foot, he entered.

He spotted you curled on your bed, the deep sigh you let out was his only indication you were awake “Tooru, why are you acting crazy?” your voice slightly muffled by the thick comforter covering your entire body.

He moved to your dresser, pushing aside the empty water bottles that sat on top, and put the tray in its place. “What, I can’t show my love for you?” Once the tray was no longer in his hands, the setter made his way over to you, and sat on the edge of your bed. “Come on, sit up. If you’re nice to me I’ll feed you,” Leaning over so that his full body weight was on top of you, he pulled back the covers a bit to reveal your face - irritated nose, flushed cheeks, burning forehead and all. “Alright cutie, lets get some nutrients into you!” After a quick kiss was planted on your lips, he left the bed, and brought back the tray.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not safe for you to kiss me Tō!” you said while sitting up, propping a pillow behind your back.

“Shhhhh if you keep talking you’ll put too much of a strain on your body, now say aaaah” 

“That makes no sen-” He seized the opportunity and shoved a spoonful of soup in your mouth.

“Mmmmm good right?”

“Too, I’m not a baby, I can feed myself” That comment had him reluctantly passing the spoon to you

His voice got lower as he adopted a more serious tone. “I know, I just really missed having you nag me all day,”

“I could tell, you blew up my phone with your non stop texts and calls. I could barely sleep!” The annoyance creeping through you increased your temperature, causing the flushness to return full force and heat erupting through your face.

He pushed your hair back, as the sweat from your fever had it sticking to your forehead. “Baby you need to stop overworking yourself, you’re putting too much of a strain on your body.” That quieted you down, especially since his voice lost all hints of playfulness; he was serious about your health. You finished the soup in quiet, the only sound in the room were your deep breaths, intermittent gulps of the drink of your choice, and the ceiling fan. After your meal was done, you handed the tray back to your boyfriend, and laid back down.

“Sorry for being cranky,” your voice was half muffled again as you brought the comforter above your chin. “I’m just so tired and I’ve been feeling horrible all day and my parents are working late tonight so I’ve just been alone all da-”

“Hey, you’ve taken care of me while I’m sick and I’m pretty sure I was way worse patient,” He cut off your rant with a smile, he then moved the tray away from the bed, and brought his body flush against yours, his body heat cradling you. “I’ll help you catch up on that much needed sleep.”

A whisper cut through the enveloping silence, “Thank you baby,” and a kiss met your forehead. After that, it didn’t take long for both of you to succumb to slumber, and in your dream state, you could feel yourself get better thanks to a certain someone.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ

bonus 

“Morning (Y/n)! Feeling better already?” Iwazumi’s voice greeted you - with a red nosed setter in tow - at the entrance at school. “What’s wrong with the idiot?” The two boys half glared at each other.

“Hey! Iwa-chan, this is the face of a loving boyfriend! This runny nose is a battle scar from fighting again the nasty illness that took hold of my lovely-”

“He caught a mild version of whatever I had, but insisted on coming to school,” you said with a roll of your eyes and a small smile. “But yeah, I am feeling better! As annoying as he is, Tooru is a pretty good caretaker.”

“Hey!”


End file.
